<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tactile by scribespirare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756165">tactile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribespirare/pseuds/scribespirare'>scribespirare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Established Relationship, Imprisonment, Jealous Sebastian, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Scenting, Sexual Tension, Sort Of, rating is for the situation but things dont actually get all that sexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribespirare/pseuds/scribespirare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being kidnapped is par for the course at this point. Being manhandled by a jealous demon, well...that's new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tactile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i think i've found the niche genre of sebaciel fics that i enjoy writing, which is; sebastian behaves animalistically b/c he's in love with ciel but ciel behaves like a brat the entire time. </p><p>pls enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a bored sigh, Ciel thumps his head back against the stone wall he’s leaned against. He really wishes his enemies would take his hints and upgrade their makeshift prisons; maybe he’s being biased, but Ciel feels he deserves, at the <em>very </em>least, the comfort of a place to sit down. Perhaps a bed. Maybe even some catering.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he’s been locked down in a dark, dank wine cellar. The wine isn’t even all that good; he’s already glanced through the selection to see, and most of it is only a few years old. Worthless. Ciel briefly considered drinking a bottle or two just for the hell of it, because it’s not like he has much else to do down here. The look on Sebastian’s face if he arrived to find his lord drunk probably would have been worth the awful taste. But not worth the ensuing sickness or the indignity of actually being drunk.</p><p> </p><p>So Ciel had sat down at the base of the stairs, back to the cool, stone wall, and settled in to wait. And wait. And wait. God, where is Sebastian? Ciel is going to punish him severely for this when he arrives. He’s not sure how yet, but it’s not like he doesn’t have time to mull it over.</p><p> </p><p>The case they’re following is simple enough at least. A Baron hellbent on creating a child menagerie to fit his exact tastes. And really, Ciel isn’t sure if the Queen sends him on these particular types of missions because she enjoys tormenting him, or because he makes good bait. He’s not oblivious to how he looks and the attention he attracts. But he’d prefer not to be dangled in front of every creepy, rich, asshole with a kidnapping fetish this side of the Thames. And honestly, how many of them <em>is </em>there? He feels like he’s rooted out too many to be reasonable at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Their plan had gone slightly awry, hence why Ciel is here and not upstairs with the other stolen children. But it shouldn’t matter in the end. Sebastian never fails.</p><p> </p><p>He’s just horribly, unforgivably late.</p><p> </p><p>Ciel’s entire backside has gone completely numb by the time the the cellar door swings open. He stumbles to his feet, wincing at the ache, and snaps a loud, “It took you long enough!”</p><p> </p><p>The shadow at the door, silhouetted by the light from the kitchen beyond, moves faster than Ciel’s eye can follow. Sebastian is in his space suddenly, without warning, and Ciel takes a step back in alarm.</p><p> </p><p>His butler is in a startling amount of disarray. The glow of his eyes is more intense than usual, a sign he’s been using his power, his hair is out of order, and the white cuffs of his suit are stained with blood. Slovenly as well as late. Ciel’s nose wrinkles in distaste just before Sebastian’s hands are on him, grabbing at his face, his shoulders his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Young master,” he says, and there’s a familiar growl to his voice. “Are you-”</p><p> </p><p>“Sebastian!” Ciel snaps, cutting him off and shoving those wandering hands away. “What in all of Hell has gotten into you!? Get off me.”</p><p> </p><p>The demon pauses, then seems to gather himself. He takes a step back, falling into his usual stance, hands tucked carefully behind his back. But his eyes still roam over Ciel and there’s a tenseness to his posture that makes Ciel wary. Normally they’re in sync with each other and Ciel knows exactly how a situation is unfolding simply by making eye contact. But he can’t read anything right now, which he doesn’t like in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies, young master,” the demon says. “I am…concerned about your well-being. The baron murdered the rest of the children before I got to him, but I couldn’t find you among their ranks.”</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Ciel replies. It’s not like Sebastian can’t tell when Ciel is in true danger, and he would <em>certainly </em>be able to tell if Ciel was ever harmed, or more unbelievably, killed. Their contract links them in a way that only grows stronger the longer it lives. At this point Ciel can even vaguely feel Sebastian through it, though not over long distances.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian hesitates uncharacteristically. “Just concerned, my lord,” he finally says.</p><p> </p><p>Ciel narrows his eyes, regarding the demon carefully. “Why? I’ve played bait before and you’ve never reacted like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Something dangerous flashes brightly in Sebastian’s eyes and he jerks, like he’s being drawn towards Ciel, but holds himself in place through sheer will. When he speaks that hint of a growl is back in his voice. “You weren’t <em>mine </em>before.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah. A curious development in their relationship, truly. They haven’t spoken intensively about it, but then some things between them don’t require words. This is one of them. Sebastian has become more territorial of him, more attentive somehow, and Ciel in turn has been allowing his lingering touches and glances. They’ve kissed a few times, and for all intents and purposes they consider themselves <em>together </em>regardless of how unconventional the relationship is.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been yours since the moment you put your mark on me,” Ciel responds, gesturing vaguely at his covered eye.</p><p> </p><p>But Sebastian doesn’t seem reassured. “He touched you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ciel’s nose wrinkles at the reminder. The Baron <em>had</em> gotten a little handsy with him just before he’d shoved Ciel into the wine cellar. But at least he knows what Sebastian’s problem is now, and why he’s behaving as he is; jealousy. Ciel rolls his eyes and sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Are you gong to be unreasonable about it? You can bathe me when we return if that will get his scent off,” Ciel offers.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian shakes his head. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to insist on being unreasonable, my lord.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you are,” Ciel mutters, then sighs like he’s being terribly put upon and holds his arms out away from his body. “Go on then. But make it quick. I want to be home before nightfall.”</p><p> </p><p>This time, Sebastian doesn’t hesitate. He’s got Ciel pinned against the cool stone wall before Ciel can utter a single complaint, hands sliding along Ciel’s body like he can’t decide what to touch first. The Baron’s touch had been disgusting and nausea-inducing. But Ciel can feel the heat of Sebastian’s hands even through his clothing, can feel the strength in slender fingers and wide palms as the demon grips at him. Ciel likes how huge those hands look on his smaller form, and so he momentarily keeps his complaints to himself about being manhandled. He can punish Sebastian later. Once he’s done.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian looms over him but when he can’t reach all of Ciel comfortably he falls to his knees, easy as anything. He grips Ciel by the hips, fingers sliding perfectly over where Ciel knows the Baron had held him. Then one hand slips down, curving around the inside of Ciel’s thigh. Ciel shivers and allows it to guide his stance a little wider, so that Sebastian can lean in close and obviously sniff at the area. It should be weird, but it only makes Ciel think of a huge, powerful beast.</p><p> </p><p>“His scent is strong here,” Sebastian rumbles, rubbing his thumb repeatedly against Ceil’s inseam.</p><p> </p><p>“You saw him at dinner,” Ciel snaps in reply. “He hardly ate he was so busy touching me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I nearly killed him then and there. The only reason I didn’t is because it wasn’t on your bare skin.” With that admittance, Sebastian leans in again to, embarrassingly, mouth at the fabric of Ciel’s trousers.</p><p> </p><p>“What-!?” Ciel tries to demand, but then Sebastian is biting him through the fabric, tongue laving like he can physically clean the Baron’s scent from Ciel’s clothing. He can only grip at Sebastian’s shoulder, held in place by those burning hands, and groan. “Damn you, demon.”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian doesn’t let up until the spot under his mouth is well and truly sodden. When he pulls away it’s only to slide his hands up Ceil’s hips to his sides, mouth trailing up to his waistcoat. “My apologies. But I can’t let you go until you smell only of <em>me</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Something tells me you’re not sorry in the slightest, you animal,” Ciel huffs, but allows it when Sebastian nips at the sensitive skin of his stomach. Through layers of fabric it’s a dull sensation but he still finds himself jumping slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian spends the next few minutes exploring his body with mouth and hands, sniffing out any place where the baron’s touch lingered too long. By the time he’s standing again and untying Ciel’s cravat to get at his throat, Ciel feels like a live wire of tension. There’s electricity arching under his skin, and it jumps to each place where Sebastian touches him.</p><p> </p><p>Still, “I’m fairly certain he never got any of my clothing off,” Ciel says as his cravat is tossed to the side and the first few buttons of his shirt are undone. His collar is shoved unceremoniously out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Sebastian agrees, but that doesn’t stop him from sinking his teeth into the revealed flesh of Ciel’s shoulder. Ciel locks up all over, hands fisted into the front of Sebastian’s coat. It’s a shallow bite all things considered, and Sebastian’s teeth feel perfectly human, not predator-sharp. But it still makes all that tension in Ciel’s body snap like the crash of a cresting wave. He slumps back against the wall and has to remind himself to breathe properly as Sebastian finally draws back.</p><p> </p><p>The demon draws himself to his full height and takes a step back, gaze flickering up and Ciel like he’s appreciating the sight of him undone. Ciel snarls at him wordlessly, too drained by whatever just happened to muster up an insult. The corner of Sebastian’s mouth pulls up into the smallest of smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that will do,” he announces, and picks up the cravat and coat that had been shed during their activities.</p><p> </p><p>Ciel swallows hard, regaining himself, and pushes away from the wall. “Don’t you dare think about putting those back on me when they’ve been on the floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not,” Sebastian says easily, and folds each article neatly over his arm. “There should be a carriage out front waiting for us.” When he steps close again, Ciel tenses, but the demon only puts Ciel’s shirt and collar back to rights. “Come along.”</p><p> </p><p>Ciel is definitely going to find a way to torture this demon in retaliation. Perhaps he’ll insist Mey-Rin attend him in the evenings, depriving Sebastian of when he best likes to scent Ciel. Dragging their cheeks together the way his beloved cats do.</p><p> </p><p>But even thinking it, Ciel knows he won’t. He’ll just strive to be more insufferable then. With a pointed glare, he takes the stairs up out the cellar and pays no attention to the trail of blood across the kitchen floor. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come check me out on <a href="https://scribespirare.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>